Titanic II
by JainaZekk621
Summary: Its been 16 years senice the Titanic sank. But Jack doesn't die! They have two children. Jackie is 16 and her brother is 14. When Jackie wins tickets on the new and improved ship she will find love with a rich person. So Read and review
1. The new and impoved Titanic II

**Hey guys. I don't own Titanic. I wish i did but i don't. I know its a bummer. But i do own Jackie (Jackie is a girl) And Joe...more characters i own will be reveled later through out the story. Oh yeah Jack Dawson does not die!! YAY! **

**Well Please read and review. I thank the person who helped me decide what story to put up, thank you Kayley Taylor. I hope you like it. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Titanic II

chapter 1- Titanic II

no ones point of view

"Its been 16 years since the Titanic sank Jack! Can you believe it, Till this very day I'm thankful for you being alive." Rose said happily as shes stirring rice pudding in the pot.

"Yeah, in case you forgot Its Jackie's 16th birthday today." Jack said in a matter of fact tone as he leans against the flowered pattern wall.

"Yes I know. Where is she anyways. I wanted to give her her present."

"Oh she left a note, Its says she went with Cora to walk around viewing the new and improved Titanic the second. I don't believe it Rose. No matter what kind of ship it still might sink." Jack said very serious.

"Well that doesn't mean Jackie and Cora are going to buy tickets right. Maybe they just want to see it before it leaves tomorrow. I saw it with Joe, looks great." Rose said with a smirk on her pale face as she pours the rice pudding into a bowl, and she gives it to Jack.

"Oh really...well I hope your right that Jackie and Cora wont buy tickets." Jack said as he sitting down on the dinning room chair eating his rice pudding.

At the harbor

"Jackie! Just look at the new and approved Titanic the 2nd !!" Cora said as shes jumping up and down on the rocked pavement.

"Cora be careful you almost bumped into a guy. Sorry sir!" Jackie said is a sorry tone.

"Lighten up Jackie. Wouldn't be cool if we bought tickets for the Titanic?" Cora said in a hinting tone.

"You know Cora you have a natural gift of convincing me to do stuff for you. Like you even convince me to do you homework. For the reasons why I even do your homework I don't know. Okay fine I'll talk to my dad about giving us 40 dollars for third class tickets." Jackie said in a tired tone as shes smirks.

As they walk back to Jackie house Jackie runs her figures through her short dirty blond hair. When Cora saw this she asked, "Why do you do that every time I convince you to do something?"

"Oh this its just a habit when I think." Jackie said with a tint of happiness in Jackie's Bright blue eyes. When Jackie reached her porch she unlocks it and a smell of rice pudding hit her. "MMM..rice pudding!! Mom Can I have some rice pudding?!" Jackie said as Jackie hangs up hers and Cora's coat on the coat rack. Then Cora nudges her in the arm.

"Ask your farther." Cora said as she pushes her towards the dinning table.

"Hey honey. Uh why are you wearing pants? You do know your mom is going to get mad at you." Jack said is a half teasing in his voice.

"Yeah yeah...anyways Cora and I were _wondering_ if you can give us 40 dollars for tickets to go on the Titanic. It was Cora's Idea for me to ask you not me!" Jackie said pretending to me scared of what her farther will say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well thats chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it you guys!! please Review!! Thanks for reading!**


	2. playing poker

**Well heres the 2 chapter!! I don't own Titanic! I wish I did! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

chapter 2- Playing poker

"So you guys want to buy ticket for the new Titanic?" Jack said trying to understand what Jackie said.

"Yes dad two tickets...it will only cost 40 dollars. Besides it cheap its third class tickets." Jackie said with a smirk on her pale face.

"Hmm...I will have to say no. I don't want you to go on a ship. I'm very paranoid about this stuff so is you mother." Jack said with a little bit of rice pudding in his mouth.

"What about being paranoid Jack?" Rose said with cariousity as she places two bowls of rice pudding on the table for Jackie and Cora.

"Well Mrs. Dawson Jackie and I were wondering if you guys could give us 40 dollars for third class tickets for the new Titanic. I hope its okay?" Cora said with a tint of a pleading voice, as she eats her rice pudding.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you guys should go. Jackie your brother Joe needs you to help him with his homework when were at work. Who is going to watch him?" Rose said as she sits down.

"Oh come on mom! His fourteen! He could take care of him self!" Jackie said angrily.

"I'm sorry Jackie But you belong here in New York, with us." Rose said.

"Okay fine. Cora and I will be upstairs in my room." Jackie said ans she brings up her rice pudding.

In Jackie's room. 

"Jackie what are we going to do?" Cora said as she lays down on the wooden floor.

"Well I know these guys who are going to put is third class tickets in a poker game. So we can go there tomorrow." Jackie said as she finishes up her rice pudding.

10 minuets later Rose came inside the room and said, "Cora do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure let me call my mom" Cora said as she goes down stairs to caller mom.

"Jackie I'm sorry that you can't go. Well I'm going to go to bed. And you do the same Jackie, its 9:00 o'clock." Rose said as she walks out the door.

"Oh hey Cora what did your mom say?" Jackie said as she lays down on her blue bed.

"She said I could stay. You know if you do win those tickets I'm really going to miss my mom. Buts Its been my dream to go on the Titanic. So win those tickets Jackie!" Cora said as she gets comfortable on the bed next to Jackie.

"Don't you worry Cora. I'm going to make your dream come true." Jackie said as she starts to sleep.

But they didn't know that Jackie's brother Joe was listening at the door. So Joe ran down stairs to talk to his dad.

"Dad you wont believe what Jackie and Cora is going to do tomorrow!" Joe said as he kinda whispers in the dim living room.

So Jack looks up from his thick book and says, "What were you doing eavesdropping at Jackie's door? What are they going to do tomorrow?"

"Well I always eavesdrop. And Jackie is going to play poker to win tickets for the Titanic!" Joe said with a half a smirk on his white face.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow.. you should go to bed." Jack said.

"Okay okay." Joe said as he walks up the stairs.

The next morning

Jackie woke Cora up at 6 in the morning. As they got ready Jackie left a note on the table.

When Jackie was done her an Cora walked out the door. An hour later Jack and Rose went down stairs and saw the note. There eyes went in shock. As the read the note.

_Dear mom and dad, _

_By the time you read this letter I will be playing a poker game to win two tickets for the new and improved Titanic. I will miss you guys...that is if I win the tickets. Knowing me I will. Thanks dad for teaching me to play. Father like daughter as they always say. Well I will see you soon. Love you guys. Tell Joe I said hi. _

_Love, _

_Jackie Dawson _

"Oh my God...I can't believe she did that. Come on guys were going to my tickets." Jack said as he grabbed his coat, and Rose and Joe followed him out the door.

An hour later at 12:55 pm, Titanic leaves in 5 minutes

"Okay boys...what do you guys got?" Jackie said holding her cards. The boys said they had nothing. So Jackie asked Cora. "Cora what do you have?"

"Nothing." Cora said sad.

"I'm so sorry Cora." Jackie said sad.

"What do you mean sorry! We bet everything we had!" Cora yelled.

"I'm sorry but your not going to see you family for a long time Because were going to Eroup! Full House guy." Jackie said as she slammed her cards on the table and she yelled for joy. (got that scene from the movie)

"I'm going to Eroup! I'm leaving!" Cora said as she jumped for joy.

"No Miss Titanic leaves in 3 minuets." Said the bar tender.

"Uh-oh come on! Lets go!" Jackie said as she and Cora ran through the crowd. When they got near the stairs Jackie said, "Hold on! Let us on!" So the guy let them in. When they walked in everything looked like the same Titanic. Fresh paint hit them in there face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats the second chapter! I'd you guys are enjoying it. Some parts i may have gotten it from the movie. I would like to thank the two people who reviewed for the first chapters, **

**Kayley Taylor- Thank you for you help. Your a great friend. **

**Kikikitkat- Thank you! For your review. **

**I will update again soon. Have a great day! Plz read and review!**


	3. Meeting Lucas Hockley

**Thanks for reviewing for the second chapter!! I really like getting reviews. Well I hope you like this chapter! And remember i don't own Titanic! I just own Jackie, Joe, and Lucas. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Meeting Lucas Hockley 

"Look Cora! Look at the Captain who sailed the old Titanic. Its says he went down with Titanic as it sank into the cold icey waters of the Atlantic. If you ask me thats really sad. And look it has a picture of him standing with the Titanic before it sank. Thats a really great picture of him." Jackie said as she points to the picture hanging on the brown wooden wall.

"Well Come on Jackie lets go find out room." Cora said as she heads towards the elevator. As Jackie starts to walk with Cora Jackie bumps into a talk first class guy. He was dressed in a suit who looked like a 17 year old. and then there was a grown up guy next to him.

Then the 17 year old said said, "Excuse me miss I didn't see you there. Have a nice day, Miss."

"Its okay sir. You have a nice day too." Jackie said with a grin.

"Lucas! What did I tell you! I told you not to talk to lower class people." The Grown up guy said angrily on his tanned skin.

When after he said that they walked away. So Cora and Jackie went to find there room. "Hey Jackie I bet you thought he was cute huh?" Cora said as she tries tor find there room.

"Well sure ya but hes upper class its forbidden for the upper class to mingle with the lower class. But yea hes cute." Jackie said as she finally finds there room. But when she opened the door she found her mom, dad ,and her brother. "What are you guys doing here!" Jackie said surprised.

"Well we thought we told you not to go on the Titanic?" Rose said a little mad.

"And thanks to your brother he told me last night." Jack said crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry. But really what are you guys doing here? You guys are supposed to me at home." Jackie said confused.

"Well we thought we should come with you to make sure you guys are safe." Joe said while sitting on the top bunk.

"Okay well Cora and I will be walking on the top deck so I can draw...you know." Jackie said stepping through the door.

"Okay that was weird Jackie...are we just going to the top deck just so you can find the guy?" Cora said winking her left brown eye.

"Of course not Cora do you think I'm that obsessive? Besides I wanna meet other people to you know." Jack said as she goes to the elevator.

As they got to the top deck they meet more lower class people there age.

"So Sergio what made you become a writer?" Cora said blushing a little.

"Well I love to write how I feel and what I've been through...like I'm writing what its like to be on the new Titanic." Sergio said blushing too.

While that happened Jackie was drawing the sun setting, then she saw the same guy she bumped into that afternoon. But Jackie saw him waving to her so Jackie waved back to him. Then Jackie went back to drawing.

"So Jackie I saw you waving to the upper class boy you bumped into this afternoon." Cora said opening the door to there room.

"Quit Cora. I was just being polite to him." Jackie said getting annoyed. Then Jackie's parents came in.

"Goodnight you two." Jack said giving a kiss to Jackie's face. Then they went to sleep. Then Jackie got up and went outside to the back of the ship to draw the stars. Then the same guy she saw this afternoon went to stand at the rails to look at the sea.

"Well hello again. We might as well introduce are selfs if we keep seeing each other. My name is Jackie Dawson. Please to meet you sir."

"Please call me Lucas Hockley. If you don't mind me asking Jackie what are you drawing there in your sketch book?" Lucas said pointing at the sketch book.

"Well I'm drawing the stars. I never get to see the stars much. Here look at them if you want." Jackie said giving the sketch book to him.

"Wow these are amazing! Who showed you how to draw?" Lucas said amazed.

"Well my dad did. If you want I could show you how to draw? Its really easy." Jackie said opening up a new clean page.

"Sure." Lucas said happy. So for an hour they drew pictures until Lucas dad came over.

"Lucas! What are you doing out here?" Lucas dad said mad.

"Father alow me to introduce you to my new friend, Jackie Dawson." Lucas said happy.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Jackie said holding out her right hand.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Dawson but may I ask you something?" Mr. Hockley said bending down to look at her strait in the eyes.

"Anything sir." Jackie said not breaking eye contact.

"Whats your dads name?" Mr. Hockley said.

"Jack Dawson sir." Jackie said still not breaking eye contact.

"Okay...your very good Jackie not breaking eye contact with me. Most people break eye contact with me." Mr. Hockley said impressed.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Hockley. Bye Lucas." Jackie said walking away from them.

Once Jackie was gone, Cal walked over to Lucas and said, "What have I told you. I told you this morning not to talk to lower class people." Cal said angry.

"I'm sorry dad but can I at least talk to her? She's very nice to me. She doesn't care if I'm rich." Lucas said pleading.

"Fine just her. Thats all. Well see you in the room Lucas. Don't be late." Cal said walking away. 'J_ackie Dawson I knew she was related to Jack Dawson...well at least she has manners unlike Jack_.' Cal thought to himself.

When Lucas saw his father leave Lucas saw Jackie's sketch book on the bench they were sitting at. So Lucas picked it up and blushed and said to him self, "Well now I have and excuse to see Jackie again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats Chapter 3 For you all! I would like to thank the people who reviewed for the first two chapters. **

**Kayley Taylor- thanks for helping me pick a name for the son...you really are a great friend. **

**overactive imagination- Thanks for reviewing:) **

**Rachel eckstein- Thank you Rachel! REVIEW AGAIN! **

**Thanks again to you all! Read and Review! Keep reading!!**


	4. meeting again

**THIS IS THE 4TH CHPTER!! YAY!! I hope you like this chapter. **

**I never did own Titanic...i just own Jackie, Joe, and Lucas, and my new character SARAH!!**

**READ AND REAVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Meeting again

"Oh my God where is my sketch book?!" Jackie yelled looking everywhere in the cabin. She searched under the beds and in her bag.

"Jackie didn't you take it with you up on deck?" Jack said looking too.

"I think so...I went up deck to draw the stars then I meet someone...then said goodnight then left...oh." Jackie said as she slapped her self on her forehead.

"You left it on deck...who is the person you meet?" Jack said wondering as he sat on his bed.

"Well his name in Lucas Hockley...I meet his dad too...I gives me the creeps. Anyways Lucas is really cool. He likes my drawings!"

"Wow hold on a sec did you say "Hockley" Jackie?" Jack said running his hand in his blond hair.

"Yes why? Do you know the name Hockley?" Jackie said smoothing her short strait blond hair.

"Never mind Jackie run to the deck and find you sketch book." Jack said smiling.

"Okay dad. Love you." Jackie said going out the door.

"Love you too Jackie." Jack said knowing Jackie didn't hear him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is my sketch book?" Jackie said looking at the bench she was sitting at last night. She grew frustrated and she stomped on the wooden floor.

"Hey don't hit the floor so hard Jackie you will break it if you go harder?" Lucas said teasing as he walked behind her.

"Oh hey Lucas...wanna help me find my sketch book? I think I lost it." Jackie said looking around the deck.

"That wont be necessary." Lucas said blushing and giggling.

"Oh and why is that?" Jackie said slightly blushing.

"Because I have it right here. You left it on the bench last night." Lucas said handing it to her.

"Thank you so much!" Jackie said hugging him. Both Lucas and Jackie were blushing. So Jackie quickly let go of him. So after that happened they started to talk about each other.

"Uhh..Jackie would you mind if we talk more tonight?" Lucas said hoping that she would say yes.

"Well what if tonight and go to a little part that us lower class go to every night. My parents wont go because my younger brother isn't old enough...what so you say?" Jackie said blushing.

"Sure! I would love to go...but I'm not lower class all I have is formal clothes." Lucas said a little sad.

"Thats okay can wear my clothes...I have pants." Jackie said showing him her pants.

"Okay but why don't you ever wear a dress?" Lucas said confused.

"Well I hate dresses...there a bother. Pants are way better." Jackie said explaining.

"Okay then how about we meet here at 8 pm?"

"Sure and I will bring the pants and shirt then."

So they went there seperate ways so they can eat there dinner. Jackie went down to her room grabbed the pants and shirt and she left. When she was at the back deck she leaned over to see the water. Then Lucas came behind her.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hey...here are the pants and shirt...so do you want to go to a _real_ party Lucas?" Jackie said turning around and closing her eyes.

"Well YEA!!" Lucas said as he put on the shirt and pants on.

"Well hurry up!" Jackie said as she ran to the stairs that lead to the 3rd class halls. So Lucas followed her. As they got to the door the smoke hit there faces. Then Jackie held out a cup of beer to Lucas, "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." Lucas said grabbing the cup and he started to drink it as if he hasn't had a drink his whole life.

"HAHA hey Lucas do you want to dance?"

"Sure why not."

So for the rest of the night they danced and drank.

"Well I better go now Jackie see you later." Lucas bent over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow he kissed my cheek. But hes probroly drunk. What a fool." Jackie said as she started to drink her beer and she went back to dancing with Cora and her other friends.

"Jackie Lucas is cute. I thought you said he was upper class?" Sarah said taking a sip of the beer.

"He is but I gave him some old cloths so people will think thats hes lower class." Jackie said as she lit a smoke.

"Well hes cute." Cora said taking Jackie's Smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My head hurts." Jackie said as she walked up to the back deck. "Ahh fresh air!"

"Yup I agree. Does your head hurt as much as mine?" Lucas said sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Oh yea my head really hurts. I had a lot of beers and two smokes that I shared with my friends. I thought my body would be used to beer by now. HAHA I guess I was wrong."

"HAHA well I was pretty drunk...my dad thought I had to much fresh air."

"Well you were drunk when you left...you kissed me on my cheek last night." Jackie said blushing.

"Oh I remember that. I like you Jackie. Well I better get going. My dad wants me to so something right now...I will talk to you later Jackie." Lucas said as he left.

"I knew it...he was drunk...well thats okay." Jackie said as he walked to the nose of the ship to draw the dalphins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow What a crazy night for those two...getting drunk. Well thats no surprise. Don't worry the next chapter is when Lucas is going to confess his love for Jackie...do you think the ship is going to sink in the next two chapters? You going to have to wait and see...I would like to thank Kayley Taylor. **

**Kayley Taylor- thanks for reviewing...I used your character Sarah. I hope you don't mind. Well thanks again. I hope you liked this chapter:)**


	5. Confessions

**5th CHAPTER IS HERE!! Yay!! Well I'm happy. Hehe well I hope you guys love this chapter. **

**Read and review! Please and thank you! **

**I don't own Titanic I only own Sergio (from chapter 3) Jackie, Lucas, Joe, and half of Sarah. :) **

**confessions **

"Hey Cora how are you and Sergio? I saw you too blushing from the other day." Jackie said on the top deck talking with Sarah and Cora.

"We aren't together if thats what you are saying. What about you and Lucas? I saw you blushing a few times!!" Cora said blushing/ yelled.

"What about me and Lucas? Were just friends." Jackie said lying. She really does like Lucas she just doesn't wan to admit it.

"Why are you blushing Jackie?" Cora said pointing.

"I am not!!" Jackie said blushing.

"HAHA!! So Cora you like Sergio...and you Jackie like Lucas...I like Joe." Sarah said blushing at the last part.

"Wow, wow you mean my little brother? My brother Joe?" Jackie said pancaking.

"Ya were the same age Jackie." Sarah said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine..well since you told me I'm goin to tell Joe!...Wait how did you get into he party? Your not old enough." Jackie said.

"Well I lied of course. I wanted to hang out with you guys." Sarah said.

"Aw that was sweet." Cora said giving Sarah a hug. "Oh look theres Sergio. I'm going to go now see ya later!"

So as Sarah and Jackie were walking Sarah bumped into Joe. "Sarah you wanna hang out?" Joe said as his face was turning red.

"Of course she would Joe...off you go Sarah." Jackie said pushing Sarah towards him. So Sarah and Joe were walking around the deck.

"Now what do I do now?" Jackie said wondering around. She walked to the nose of the ship, she stood on the railings of the nose of the ship and she spread out her arms and she closed her eyes. "I feel so free."

"You having fun?" Lucas said behind her.

"Hi Lucas, and yes I'm having fun." Jackie said as she opened her blue eyes. "You wanna try? You just stand on the railings open your arms wide and close your eyes. It feels like your flying." Jackie said helping him onto the railings.

"Your right. This is amazing Jackie." Lucas said smiling.

"I know. So what do you want to do?" Jackie said getting off the railing.

"Um...how about we talk?" Lucas said. 'This is goin to be hard to tell her.'

"Okay." Jackie said sitting down on the smooth wooden floor.

"I have something to tell you, and its hard to tell you because I know its forbidden for upper class to be with the lower class..." Lucas was interrupted my Jackie.

"Let me guess you don't want to hang out with me anymore? This wasn't an issue before. Why the sudden change in heart?" Jackie said getting mad and sad. Mostly sad.

"Its not that I don't want to hang out with you anymore, I do want to hang out with you believe me I do. Its not a sudden change in heart. Look I need to tell you how I feel." 'This is harder than I thought.'

"So you still want to hang out?" Jackie said trying to understand whats happening right now.

"Yes of course I still want to hang out with you. Look I need to tell you something, I love you. I loved you since I bumped into you." Lucas said looking through her blue eyes.

"I love you too Lucas but like you said its forbidden." Jackie said looking at her feet.

"I know but we could keep it a secret. How about when this ship docks we get off together?" Lucas said grasping Jackie's smooth thin hands into his strong hands.

"That sounds really good. Its a deal we get off this ship together." Jackie said smiling and looking into his greenish gray eyes.

"Then its a plan." Lucas said hugging her and he kissed her cheek. Then a wind blew through Lucas's

dirty blond hair and the wind blew through Jackie's blond hair.

**Well thats chapter 5 for ya. Now press the button that says review. Come on you know you wanna press it. The next chapter will be when Cal finds out about Jackie and Lucas. And so will Jackie's parents. UH-OH!!! If you wanna know whats groin to happen review then i will think about updating again. Okay so we get whats happening right? You review and I update. Its easy as making toast. Okay enough of listening to me babbling you should be reviewing. :)**


	6. finding out

**Chapter 6! This chapter is about when Cal and Jackie's parents find out about Jackie and Lucas. Well I don't own Titanic. I just own Jackie, Lucas, Sergio, Joe, and half of Sarah. Well heres the chapter. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Finding out

"Well where do you think Jackie and Joe are Jack?" Rose said looking through out the 3rd deck.

"Rose its okay there probably wondering around. Exploring the ship meeting new people who knows." Jack said following her. As they got to the top deck they saw Jackie and a boy holding hands.

"Who is that with her?" Rose said to Jack. (They were behind a wall.)

"I don't know Rose. Probably a friend of hers?"

"Friends don't hold hands."

"Maybe but time does change you know."

"Well I'm going over there and ask." Rose said as she was going over there. "Hey Jackie who is your friend?"

"Oh hey mom! Hey dad. What brings you here?" Jackie said turning around and she quickly release Lucas's hand.

"Well your father and I were looking for you and your brother. You still haven't answered my question."

"Well Joe is walking with Sarah. Did you know that they like each other. Oh and this is Lucas. He is a first class guy...and I know its forbidden for lower class to hang out with upper class." Jackie said explaining herself.

"Aw thats cute Joe has a crush. So is this the boy you were talking about Jackie?" Jack said next to Rose.

Jackie started to fidget with her pants when she sat down on the bench. "Yea this is the guy I told you about."

"Well its finally nice to meet you Lucas _Hockley._" Jack said shaking Lucas hand.

"Its nice to meet you too Mr. Dawson." Lucas said nervously.

"Wait! Your related to Cal Hockley?" Rose said mad.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson..do you know him?" Lucas said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. So why were you holding Jackie's hand?" Rose said.

"Well..uh..I like your daughter of course. But my father does not know of our relationship...he would kill me...hes very picky about this kind of stuff." Lucas said getting strait to the point.

"We understand. You seem nothing like Cal. Well we have to find your brother Jackie. Stay out of trouble." Jack said leaving with Rose.

"Well that was weird. Well how about we meet up later tonight in the back of the ship?" Jackie said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay." Lucas said kissing lightly on her lips.

"Well I better help my parents find my brother. See you tonight." Jackie said leaving.

"Man I love her." Lucas said walking towards the first class area.

Few hours later

Jackie went to the back of the ship and she saw Lucas standing there near the railing. "Don't fall."

"Don't worry..I'm not going to fall..I don't want to leave you." Lucas said hugging her.

"Well..so how many days until this ship docks I want off. I want to walk in the strong ground.." Jackie said leaning her head on Lucas's chest.

"Soon...I want off too." Lucas said wrapping his strong arms around her. Then he kissed her on the lips.

Then Cal came and he yelled at Lucas.

"What are you doing Lucas! What have I told you not to mingle with lower class!" Cal said then he went over to Jackie and grabbed her by the arm and said, "I knew you were not nice...you are just like your gutter rat father! I gave you a chance...but you ruined it by getting into a relationship with a first class boy!"

"I'm thankful for you to give me a chance...but you can't stop love from happening! It is only natural for love to happen between people! There is no way you can stop it!" Jackie yelled pulling away from Cal's strong grip, and she ran next to Lucas. Then Lucas put his arm around her. Then out of no where there was a shake on the ground.

"What was that?" Jackie and Lucas said. Cal just stood there to shock to say anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliff hanger!! Well Please leave a review and let me know what you think is going to happen next. I'm so evil. LOL. I hoped you like this!**


	7. WHAT!

**Hey! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been super busy, I'm writing a new fic its going to be a Harry Potter and Eragon, its going to be great, but i wont post it until this story is done of course. D Well I would like to thank my reviewers. You have been really great. Well I hope you like this chapter! **

chapter 7- WHAT!

"What was that?" Cal and Lucas said looking around.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go see the captain." Jackie said calmly while she was walking towards the captains quarters. "Hello! Captain? Are you there?"

"I'm right here child, what is that you want?" The captain said wondering.

"Well the ship shook, and i was wondering what it was." Jackie said explaining.

"Ah, yes, well the engines stopped, and there was an explosion and theres a hole, so the ship is sinking, so what we are doing is that were trying to contacts the nearest ship to help." The captain said calmly.

"Oh, so I guess you're going to tell all the passengers and have them all crazed up? If so, that would be stupid. You should have one class at a time and put them in the boats."

"I wasn't going to do that anyways, but your idea is great. Well I must be off, good luck, I suggest that you stay on the first deck."

"But my family? I should warn them."

"They will be fine trust me."

"Okay if you insist." Jackie said walking off. When Jackie was trying to find Lucas, someone handcuffed her. "What the heck?!"

"You are being arrested for being in a relationship with an older class." the guy said.

" WHAT! Who are you!" Jackie yelled while struggling to be free.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I work for Cal, he ordered for me to arrest you. My name is Aaron."

"Thats really crule." Jackie said being dragged to the nose of the ship. Then Aaron put the other end of the cuff to the railing of the ship.

"Good night Ms. Dawson." Aaron said walking off.

"Good night to you too Aaron." Jackie said looking down at her feet while tears sliped down her cheeks.

**Well thats Chapter 7 for ya. I hoped you enjoyed it! READ & REVIEW! Thanks again to all my reviewers. D**


	8. Finding Jackie

**Chapter 8! You guys might like this chapter. **

**FYI: I do not own Titanic! I wish i did but don't. **

**So relax and read! R&R! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 8: Finding Jackie

"Let me go! Anyone! Help me! Lucas! Anybody?" Jackie said trying to get free as she saw the small life boats leave. It was only the upper class mothers and children. "What have I gotten myself into?" Jackie said very quiet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was looking everywhere for Jackie he couldn't find her anywhere. Lucas tried going to the nose of the ship but the crew wouldn't let him because the water started to rise there. "I looking for my girlfriend, I can't find her anywhere!" Lucas tried tell the crew.

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't aloud." The crew man said walking away.

"Okay then, I'll just ask my dad." Lucas said to himself as he goes to his dad. "Dad?" Lucas said tapping his dad on his shoulder.

"What is it son?" Cal said turning towards his son.

"Well I can't find Jackie. Do you know where she is?" Lucas said sitting down on the smooth leather couch that was in his cabin.

"I'm sorry son, but I had to lock her up, she is not worthy to be with you. I shall see you in the boats then son. Oh and Lucas...don't go looking for that ugly girl, you will never find her." Cal said walking out with a smirk and left the warm cabin.

"Where the hell is she." Lucas said running out of the cabin to look for Jackie's parents. He found them looking for Jackie also.

"Oh there you are Lucas, have you seen Jackie?" Rose said anxiously.

"Um..Cal said that he locked her up somewhere. I'm sorry. I should have been there with her and then she might not be locked up." Lucas said looking down at the floor.

"Good God can Cal be that cruel and heartless?!" Rose yelled.

"Don't worry Lucas, its not your fault. We'll find her." Jack said patting Lucas shoulder. Joe just stood there in silence, and he walked off looking for Jackie and Sarah followed him, he was heading towards the nose of the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anybody! HELP! I'm stuck! HELP!! JOE! LUCAS! MOM! DAD! ANYBODY! HEEEELP!" Jackie said wiggling her wrist. Jackie's feet were soaked. The water was rising. While Joe and Sarah were walking toward the nose of the ship they heard Jackie's voice yelling. So they ran toward the very tip of the nose of the ship.

"JACKIE!" Joe and Sarah yelled running towards her.

"Thank God you two heard me. Can you help me put of these hand cuffs?"

"How...wait hold on I'll get mom, dad, and Lucas. Stay here Sarah. Be right back." Joe said running.

"MAKE IT FAST!" Jackie yelled hoping that he would hear her. "So Sarah, how are you and my brother?" Jackie said trying take her mind off her feet.

"How can you ask me at a time like this! You're cuffed to a railing for crying out loud!" Sarah yelled.

"Oh thanks I didn't notice that I was cuffed to a railing thanks for helping me keep my mind off this situation." Jackie said sarcastically but being honest.

"Oh so now were being sarcastic, but to answer you question, were fine. I'm sorry for being snappy."

"Its okay, I understand." Jackie said wanting to hug her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MOM, DAD, LUCAS! I found Jackie! She needs help!" Joe said grabbing them and pulling them towards the nose of the ship. They followed him eagerly. When they reached the nose of the ship the was was already up to Jackie's waist.

"Jackie!" Lucas yelled running to her.

"Lucas! Mom! Dad! Will you help me out! I'm cold." Jackie said wiggling her cuffed hand.

"Rose will ax you out. I'll get and ax." Jack said running off.

"What?! Ax me out, no way!" Jackie said trying to get away from her mom.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to chop your hand off. I did do this to your father."

"I guess...oh look there he is now with a _very_ sharp ax!" Jackie said getting really scared and nervous.

"Don't worry Jackie..I will hold your hand." Lucas said holding her free hand.

So Rose grabbed the ax and did a few practice rounds then she axed off the hand cuffs on the railing. Jackie was terrified at the moment but she was happy to be free. So she hugged the people who were there with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well this is Chapter 8! I hoped you liked this chapter! R&R and tell me what you think! **

**Thank you to all the reviewers that read my story! Read my other story called Magical and A Dragon Rider **

**R&R **


	9. I have to help find the little child!

**This is chapter 9! I hope you liked this story so far for those who have read this story but didn't review. Thank you to those people who did review. I'm really glad you like this story. It makes me happy to know that you find this story so interesting and great. **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic, Just the people you never heard of in the movie. **

**R&R! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 9: I have to help find the little child!

As Jackie, Lucas, Rose, Jack, Joe, and Sarah got away from the nose of the ship they heard that a little child was missing from the 3rd class and the 3rd class wasn't leaving in an hour so they still had time to look for the child.

"I can't believe it...a little child is missing." Jackie said sitting down while drying her shirt, her pants was still wet.

"Yea..I hope they find the child soon...the 3rd class is leaving in 30 minutes. The child's parents must be really worried." Sarah said helping Jackie dry her shirt.

"Well there is nothing we could do I'm afraid." Lucas said looking down at his feet.

"Ya I wish there was." Jack said looking up at the dark sky.

"What do _you _mean there is nothing we could do? There is plenty things we could do!" Jackie yelled banging her numb wrist on the hard cold wooden floor.

"There is nothing to get worked up about. They're doing everything they can Jackie." Rose said putting her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Mom, look at the bloody crew! They are the same men that the captain ordered to look for the child! They aren't doing nothing! The other crew men are helping sorting the people the people for the life boats! Do you call those good men?" Jackie said as she stood up and she started for the stairs that leads to the lower class.

"No...I guess not...Jackie where are you going?" Rose said walking after her.

"I have to help find the little child!" Jackie said opening the door.

"Why Jackie? Why do you want to risk your life to find the child?" Lucas said blocking the door. Jack. Joe, and Sarah was in shock to do anything. They couldn't believe whats going on.

"I'm looking for the child since no one else is bothering to do so. I'm willing to risk my life for a child because the child still has a long way to go in life. I'll be back for you Lucas..I promise...just get out of my way please...the longer I stay up here the longer it will take for me to look for the child...I love you guys." Jackie said as she pushed past Lucas, and Jackie started down the stairs.

"Be careful Jackie." Lucas said looking down as tears run slowly down his eyes.

As Jackie hit the 3rd floor, she hear a cry of a child so Jackie tried to swim to that noise as fast as possible. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on we need to get back before the boats leaves." Jackie said caring the child on her back. "Oh my God the water has gone up fast."

"Did they force you to look for me?" The little girl said sadly.

"No..the crews men didn't even bother looking for you..I couldn't stand that they didn't doing anything while a child was down below. So I told my family that i would rather risk my own life for you. I'm Jackie by the way." Jackie said getting up the stairs.

"I'm Nikki. I'm glad you came for me. I never knew my way out of the low deck...are we there yet?" Nikki said a little scared.

"Almost. One more deck to go...are you cold?" Jackie said walking toward the other flight of stairs that leads to the top deck.

"Yea." Nikki said shivering.

"Okay..hold on." Jackie said putting down the little girl. Jackie took off her jacket and gave it to Nikki.

"Thanks but wont yo be cold Jackie?" Nikki said putting on the jacket.

"Na, I will be okay. I just want you warm." Jackie said Putting Nikki on her back again. When They got to the top deck there was a life boat left. So Jackie quickly got to that boat.

"Sorry miss there is only enough room for one person." The crews men said looking at Jackie.

"Okay...here you go Nikki, get in the life boat." Jackie said putting Nikki in the life boat.

"Okay..but what about you Jackie? Oh hold on let me give you back you jacket." Nikki said trying to take off the jacket.

"No Nikki..keep the jacket so you will remember me. I will be okay. Bye Nikki." Jackie said giving a light kiss on Nikki's cheek while she hugged her. So the life boat went down into the ocean. "Great now I'm all alone now." Jackie said looking around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I see her on the ship still." Lucas said looking at the side of the ship.

"I think I see her too. Oh no there is no more life boats!" Joe said panicking.

"It is going to be okay guys...I know she will be okay." Jack and Rose said.

"I hope you're right. She promised me she will come back for me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well thats chapter 9 for you! If you find this chapter a little confusing message me if you want. R&R Please and Thank you! D**


	10. I have to do this

**Chapter 10 people! Are you ready to read! I really hope you like this story! **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic! **

**R&R! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kayley Taylor!! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 10: I have to do this

"Oh good God! The ship is sinking fast! What the heck am I to do now!" Jackie said pacing back and forth. There was a lot of wood in the water. Jackie was walking around panicking she could see the life boats all crowded together knowing that they can see her. Jackie just wanted to know why they wont come for her. From afar she could see the ship that was sent to help up.

"Aw...I'm gonna die on a ship! But I have to stay alive...I promised Lucas." Jackie said hearing and seeing the boat crack in the middle.

"Oh crap!" Jackie said clinging onto the railing in the back of the ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack are we going to do anything!" Rose said clinging onto Jack while seeing her daughter run to the railing.

"I don't know...but I know she is going to be okay." Jack said bowing his head down not baring the site of his daughter trapped stranded on a ship all by herself. Then they saw the ship crack apart and seeing Jackie going down with the ship.

"Oh no." Lucas muttered crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay...I have to do this...just hold your breath the kick once you hit the water...sounds easy enough." Jackie kept telling herself that over and over again as she hit the cold water then she held her breath ans she started kicking as she hit the water.

"Oh dam my dad wasn't kidding telling me that the water is even colder when you are actually in the water. Okay now I have to find something to drifted on. Oh look...a door." Jackie said getting on it.

"Now all I have to do is wait for them to get me." Jackie said laying down on the wooden door. Jackie lost how long it was when she was drifting...what it minuets...hours? She didn't know. She was too cold to care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to go find her! I know she is still alive!" Lucas screamed at the crews men.

"We will...the other boat is going. So don't you worry." The crews men said loading his gun.

Lucas saw one of the boats with a flash light looking for Jackie...his beautiful Jackie. He heard whistles coming from the boat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie woke up to the sounds of whistles. Jackie tried to get up but she was too cold so she just waved her hand. She felt hands grabbing her...wrapping her up is thick blankets. Jackie was happy to be found. "Thank you" Jackie said quietly.

"Your welcome Miss. Sorry for not coming sooner." The crews men said looking down at Jackie as they made there way to the ship that was sent to help them. They helped her up onto the deck and they took her to a warm room so that they can treat her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Jackie is okay." Lucas said to Joe.

"Jackie is going to be okay...we just don't know if they are still looking for her or shes here somewhere." Joe said patting Lucas's arm.

"I hope you're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get me out of here! I feel fine now Doc!" Jackie said trying to get up but the doctors keep pushing her down.

"No...you are staying in here until your natural body temperature comes back." The doctor said.

"If It weren't for the crews men for looking for the little girl in the first place I wouldn't be here! I would be with my family! At least I think I have a family." Jackie said the last part to her self.

"I think she lost her memory. We'll notify the the 3rd class people to see if anyone is related to her." One of the doctors said. So the doctors asked around...then they posted about a girl who lost her memory. So a few people walked in to see if it were there child but so far they had no luck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**that was chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You guys are great! **

**I would like to thank ****Kayley Taylor**** for helping me out of my writers block! Thanks a bunch! **

**R&R! Please and thank you!**


	11. Somewhere

**Hi! Chapter 11 is here! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy everybody! **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic! But hey, I can wish. **

**R&R! The song is called "Somewhere" song is written by Within Temptation **

**I don't own them too. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Chapter 11: Somewhere

"My name is Jackie doc...in case you didn't know," Jackie said looking at the doctor strait in the eye waiting for the news about her family. "So did you find news about my family? If I don have a family."

"I'm sorry Jackie...but I can't seem to find your family...so I'm guessing you were on the Titanic by yourself...meaning you were the only person, you had no one to go with you. I'm sorry." The doctor said leaving Jackie stunned as she stood by the door.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.  
_

"I have to have a family!" Jackie yelled and she left the room to find her family on the top deck in the back where all the 3rd class are. When Jackie looks around nobody seems to know her. "Maybe I don't have a family. But I will continue to look in Eroup maybe they live there."

_  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.  
_

When Jackie walked down the deck...she had a jacket around her that the doctors gave her. Jackie bumped into people who looked at her as if they knew her but Jackie kept on walking through the crowd. "I wont give up looking for them! I want my family!" Jackie told herself over and over again.

_  
Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
I want to embrace you and never let you go  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know  
Where you are  
_

Jackie walked through the streets of Eroup hoping to find her family. "Boy is this going to take a while." Jackie said then a bumped into her and took the money that the doctors gave her and Jackie ran after them. But the guy who took her money bumped into a blond guy. "Hey stop him! He stole my money!" Jackie said as she ran up to them.

"Hey give her back her money." The blond guy said to the theft. The theft quickly gave Jackie her money. "Jackie? Jackie is that you?" The blond guy said trying to look at her face but it was too dark.

"I am Jackie but thanks for giving my money back. I don't know how you know me. I..gotta..go." Jackie ran from the blond guy as fast as she could.

_  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.  
_

"Maybe he knew my family? Well I better stop at an inn" Jackie said as she went in and payed the clerk girl the money and she went to a room. "Whatever happens..I _will_ find my family." Jackie said as she went to sleep.

_  
Wherever that you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.  
_

Jackie woke up and checked out of the room ans she bumped into the blond guy and he was with 6 other people. "Sorry sir." Jackie said when she left people looking at her as if they saw a ghost.

"Okay I promised my self I wont stop searching for them." Jackie said to her self.

_  
I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul. _

As Jackie walked through the whole town she said, "I'll find you somewhere. I wont stop until the day I die. Well I'm gonna make some money in a poker game...I feel as if I played it before." Jackie said as she walked into a bar. She found people who were playing poker. Then she saw another blond guy who she saw at the inn and he saw a red hair lady who was with them at the inn.

"Mind if I play gentlemen?" Jackie said sitting down trying to avoid the stairs of the the blond guy and the red haired lady.

"Sure why not..I'm Anthony and this is Ian, Clark, Jack, and his lovely wife Rose." Anthony said pointing at the blond and red haired lady.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jackie...just Jackie." Jackie said to them. Them Jackie got a 'I know you' stair. "Well lets play poker." Jackie said to them then Anthony started to deal the cards. They played for a couple of hours then it was just Jackie and Jack who were playing...there was 40 dollars on the betting table.

"I have strait diamonds Jackie I believe the money is mine." Jack said to her as he was about to grab the money.

"Not so fast Jack...I got a royal flush...so I believe the money is _mine_." Jackie said as she started to put the money in her pocket. "Here have ten dollars." Jackie said giving him ten dollars.

"Thanks Jackie." Rose said looking at Jackie.

"Yea no problem...nice meeting you guys." Jackie said as she walked out of the bar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack..Lucas was right! She does look like Jackie!" Rose said tugging onto Jacks sleeve.

"Thats because that _is_ Jackie! We found her!" Jack said giving Rose a big hug.

"But then why doesn't she remember us? She looked at us if we were crazy and a complete stranger!" Rose said looking at Jack.

"True but we just have to be friendly to her." Jack said as they walked off to meet Joe, Lucas, Cora, Sarah, and Sergio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did they look at me as if they known me for so long?" Jackie said to her self as she sat on the bench. "They do kinda look like I meet them from somewhere." Then Jackie got up to go back to the inn.

"Somewhere...there is my family who is looking for me too." Jackie said before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was Chapter 11 for ya! I hope you like it Kayley Taylor! Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story! **

**R&R! Please and Thank you!**


	12. I'm your what?

**This is Chapter 12 for this Story! Wow I got a lot of reviews for just 11 chapters...well now this makes 12. So I'm happy to see that you guys like this story. **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic! **

**R&R! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 12: I'm your what?

"Lucas! You were right! That was Jackie!" Rose said running up to Lucas.

"You saw her? Where was she?" Lucas asked.

"We played in a poker game. She won you know. She may have forgotten her Family and friends but she does remember her name and how to play poker." Jack said putting a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Ya...well I better meet my dad...I bet he is really mad right now. Well I'll see you later...who knows I might run into Jackie." Lucas said walking off to his dad's house. When Lucas was walking towards his dad's house he saw Jackie walking towards a little store and talking to her self.

"I better go follow her." Lucas said to himself as he walked towards the store too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I better get something to eat if I am to travel...ugh there is that blond guy...geez why does he have to follow me?" Jackie said walking towards the little store.

"Hello there miss. What can I do for you?" The clerk said looking at Jackie.

"Well I'm just looking to buy something so I can travel." Jackie said looking at the clerk.

"Why are you traveling?" The clerk said leaning over the counter.

"Well sir...don't you think its kinda rude to ask a lady where they are headed and why?" Jackie said keeping her distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lucas was acting casually through shop she saw the clerk leaning over and Jackie keeping her distance and Lucas can hear there conversation. "Excuse me sir but may I talk to the young lady?"

"Sure why not." The clerk said in a bored voice.

"Thank you." Lucas said then he started to gester Jackie towards the door. To his surprise Jackie followed him.

"Thanks..that clerk was scary." Jackie said looking at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"Your welcome, I could tell you were getting uncomfortable with him asking that question."

"Yea...well I better go and look for a different store to buy supplies." Jackie said walking away from him.

"Wait...I think you should meet my friends, maybe we can help you through your travels."

"Um..maybe I could but I don't even know your name." Jackie said looking at the sky.

"Oh I'm so sorry...my name is Lucas." Lucas said as he kisses her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lucas." Jackie said blushing a little bit. 'I feel safe around him for some reason.' Jackie thought to her self as Lucas leads her to the Inn she was at before.

"Well here we are Jackie. This is Jack, Rose, there son Joe, Cora, Sarah, and Sergio." Lucas said gesturing towards the people.

"I already meet Jack and Rose at the bar. Nice to meet you guys." Jackie said looking down at the ground.

"I said to her that we can help her with her travel." Lucas said to them.

"Okay thats fine with me...Lucas did you meet your dad yet?" Sergio said looking at him.

"Darn It! I knew I forgot something...well I'll be right back as soon as I can." Lucas said walking off but Jackie grabbed his hand that made him stop. "Whats wrong Jackie?" Lucas said looking at her deep blue eyes.

"I don't feel comfortable with them." Jackie said looking at his greenish gray eyes.

"Why? They are really nice people." Lucas said holding her hands.

"I know that..it's just that...I don't know I just feel safe with you." Jackie said starting to look down.

"Its okay Jackie, I understand...but I can't bring you. My father kinda hate strangers. Sorry, but I will come back as soon as I can. I promise." Lucas said hugging Jackie.

"Okay." Jackie said hugging him back. Then Lucas ran out the door.

"So Jackie...do you have a family?" Joe said looking at Jackie.

Jackie looked down at the wooden floor and said, "No Joe...I don't have a family...I can't remember them. Ever since they pulled me out of the water...they saw me drifting on a door after the Titanic sank. When I woke up I was on a ship filled with survivors one of them must be my family but the doctors could find them. So..they must be here in Eroup." Jackie said with tears filling her eyes as she told her little tale.

The group Jackie was with had tears in there eyes. "So your going to travel to look for them?" Cora said looking at her.

"Ya...I need to find them...just so that I know that I'm not alone. I'm going to go for a walk." Jackie said rushing out of the Inn.

"Jack we need to tell her." Rose said looking at Jack.

"We will...once she comes back." Jack said sitting down on the chair that is in the center of the Inn.

"What if she never comes back dad?" Joe said getting a little angry at his parents.

"She has to Joe. She has to come back to see Lucas...you heard her...she feels safe with Lucas." Sarah said grasping Joe's hand.

"Yea, I know." Joe said looking down at his feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man...I wish I hadn't left her there...at least she feels comfortable and safe with me. Well here is my dads horrible house." Lucas said opening the door.

"Ah..Lucas my son, how are you holding up with the loss of your darling girlfriend?" Cal said putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Painful...I miss her so much...it's too bad you had to lock her up and have her sink to the bottom with the ship." Lucas said angry and he was lying his girlfriend didn't die but Cal didn't know that...at least not yet.

"I'm very sorry. But it is all in the past now lets eat dinner son." Cal said moving Lucas to the dinning room.

"I can't eat dinner with you. You killed my girlfriend, anyways I'm here to tell you that I'm going away for a while..I see you soon." Lucas said running out of the house and he ran to the Inn. Lucas couldn't wait to see Jackie again. When he reached the Inn he didn't see Jackie anywhere.

"Jackie left for a walk an hour ago." Sergio said looking down.

"Uh..okay then we will go look for her then." Lucas said walking out of the Inn with them following him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't care...I'm looking for my family, I don't need help!" Jackie said sadly and angry at the world. Jackie started to run when she saw a shadow.

"What was that?" Jackie said to her self as she ran then she bumped into Lucas.

"Jackie? What are you running from?" Lucas said hugging Jackie.

"I saw a shadow and I kinda got scared." Jackie said relaxing in Lucas's arms.

"Jackie? Rose and I need to tell you something." Jack said walking towards Jackie.

"What is it?" Jackie said getting close to Lucas.

"Well Jackie..We are your parents and Joe is your younger brother." Jack said to Jackie as he walks toward her but Jackie gets behind Lucas.

"I'm your what?" Jackie said not believing them.

"You are our daughter. We were with you on the Titanic, and Cora and Sarah are your best friends and Lucas is your boyfriend." Rose said as she saw her daughters face in confusion.

"Its kinda hard to believe...the doctors looked everywhere for my parents on the ship you didn't show up." Jackie said backing away from them even Lucas.

"I know that, we couldn't believe it either when they said a girl with blond hair was alive...we thought you were dead." Joe said trying to get to his sister.

"I guess you are my parents and you are my brother...its just that I don't remember you at all." Jackie said walking up to them but she just cringed to Lucas's arm when she got close enough.

"We believe that your memory will come back to you soon." Sergio said to Jackie.

"I guess." Jackie grumbled to herself. Lucas looked down at her. It amazed him that Jackie just cringed to him like that. "Sorry...I didn't meant to be clinging to your arm like that." Jackie said letting go of his arm.

"It's okay. After all on the ship you used to cling onto my arm." Lucas said then he regretted saying that as he saw Jackie's beautiful face fill up with tears as her face went down. "I'm so sorry." Lucas said trying to comfort her.

"It is okay." Jackie said to him. Lucas rapped his arms around her and hugged her.

**Well that was chapter 12 for you party people! Its a little bit longer. Thank you to the people who have reviewed for this story you are the best people in the world! **

**R&R!! Please and Thank you! **


	13. Getting some memories

**This is chapter 13! YAY! Now I know you guys are wondering if Jackie will ever get her memory back. Well in this chapter she starts to get her memory back slowly. My friend Kayley Taylor Suggested that I should rap up the memory thing so I'm letting Jackie get her memory back. **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic! I wish I really did. **

**R&R!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 13: Getting some memories

"Jackie are you sure you don't remember anything from before you were on the ship by your self?" Lucas said sitting down next to Jackie with his arms around her as they said sat on the couch that was in the middle of there room at the Inn.

"I'm sure...this is normal...thats what the doctor said to me." Jackie said closing her blue eyes trying to remember her past.

"I guess, but this is bad...you need you memory back." Lucas said and muttered, "I miss the old Jackie."

"I don't need my old memories...I think I need this new start. Whats wrong with the me? Why do you miss the old Jackie? I'm still the same person." Jackie said opening her eyes as she gets off the couch.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You were this rebellious girl I knew and since you came back from the "Dead" you aren't the same Jackie. I just want you to get you memories back." Lucas said getting up too.

"What if I don't want my memories back? What then? Will you still love me? Or will you treat me different just because I don't have my memories?" Jackie said slamming the door behind you leaving a sad and confuse Lucas behind in the room. Jackie walked fast as she past her parents and friends. They were confused why she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh..why did I say that? What if Jackie never comes back? Ugh..now I'm thinking the worse." Lucas said getting out of the room and went to Jackie's parents and friends.

"What happened? Jackie just left without saying a word." Joe said to Lucas questionably.

"Uh..I kinda told her that I missed the old Jackie." Lucas said looking down.

"Why did you tell her that! She sensitive about her past!" Sarah yelled at Lucas.

"I'm sorry its just that...I just want her memories back." Lucas said sitting down on the round table.

"She will Lucas...just be patient with her. She _will _memory back...she wont give up." Rose said giving Lucas's hand a gental squeeze.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I do need my memory back...My child hood would be nice to remember." Jackie said sneaking in the Inn without being noticed.

"I guess I will go to my room and take a nap...who knows maybe I will have a flash back or something." Jackie said laying down on her bed and she took a nap.

Flash back:

"_Come on dad...can Cora and I go on the Titanic?" Jackie said pleading to her dad ans she and Cora ate there rice pudding. _

"_No." Jack said still eating rice pudding. _

"_Ugh..fine." Jackie said as she and Cora walked upstairs. _

_Jackie was writing a note telling her parents that she is going to go play poker to win tickets. _

End of Flash Back

"Oh my God! I remember now! Well a little bit." Jackie said to herself as she ran to her parents room to tell them the good news.

"What is is Jackie?" Jack said getting worried.

"I remembered the night when you wouldn't let me or Cora buy tickets to board the Titanic and I won the tickets in a poker game. I remembered!" Jackie said jumping up and down.

"Shh.. Thats great sweetie! Are you going to tell Lucas?" Rose asked Jackie hugging her.

"I don't think so Rose. I think he deserves to know," Jackie said to her mom. "Sorry...I'm still not used to calling you mom Rose."

"Its really okay Jackie, I understand." Rose said letting go of Jackie.

"Well Jackie go back to sleep...its late." Jack said gently pushing her towards her room.

"Night Jack and Rose." Jackie said hugging her parents. Then she went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know its short...I promise to make it a little longer in the next chapter! I PROMISE!! You have my word. **

**Thanks you Kayley Taylor! You are the coolest person! Thanks a bunch for helping me! **

**R&R! Please and Thank you! **


	14. Telling Lucas about the memories

**This is chapter 14!!! Sorry for the long wait….didn't have a computer for a long time. Well I did update chapter 14 but I messed up on it. So I deleted it and I wrote a new one. I hope you like this chapter. **

**BTW: I do not own Titanic! I only own the characters that were not in the movie. **

**R&R and Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter 14: Telling Lucas about the memories

In the sunny cool morning of Eroupe, Jackie walked through the town looking for Lucas, he wasn't at the INN when she woke up. Then Jackie found him sitting on an old battered bench. "Hey Lucas…I thought about what you said about me getting my memories back, well I got some of it back last night." Jackie said sitting next to him.

"Really? That's great! But _I'm_ sorry about the way I acted. Will you forgive me?" Lucas said looking down at Jackie's bright blue eyes.

"You betcha ya life I will forgive you." Jackie said smiling and trying not to laugh at the way she talked.

"Now what do you want to do, now that we're in the great place called Eroupe?" Lucas said standing up from the bench.

"Well I kinda want to go to the bar and play poker."

"Well then lets do that." Lucas said walking to the Bar to play poker. So in an hour Jackie won two hundred dollars. "That's awesome Jackie!" Lucas said as they walked out of the bar.

"Thanks. Well Im gonna go to bed when we get to the INN." Jackie said tired.

"But its only one in the afternoon?" Lucas said confused.

"Well Im gonna go to sleep then maybe I will get more memories back. That's what happened last time."

"I see. Well sleep well." Lucas said closing Jackies door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Jackies room, Jackie landed on her bed falling asleep then she had another memory.

Flash back:

_Young7 year old Jackie walked with her parents and her brother on the night road of New York, then a man came up to them and started to talk to them like they knew them from somewhere. Then she saw a boy her age that had blond hair. Then boys dad was about to hit my mom but then the boy kicked his __father and Jackie, her brother and her parents walked fast to get away from the young boy and his father. Jackie's father picked her up so they can walk faster. While Jackie saw the boy getting dragged by his father and the boy looked directly at her. _

End of Flash black.

"That was weired. The boy and the father looked like the Hockleys. I wonder?" Jackie said to herself and she got up to tell her parents. "Um…Jack, Rose? May I talk to you?"

"Sure sweety. What is it?" Rose said sitting down with Jackie and Jack.

"Well I had a memory about when I was 7 years old and we, my brother and you guys were walking in the New York night when a man with a small boy were there talking to you guys and then the older man was about to hit mom and then the boy kicked his father and we made an escape, and they look like the Hockleys."

"Well it seems like you are dating the boy. But that was Cal." Jack said.

"So I guess I have to tell Lucas about that memory." Jackie said getting ujp from the couch. Then she headed to Lucas door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's chapter 14. Sorry that its short. I will try to make Chapter 15 longer. **

**Im sorry if this story is getting a little Mary-Sue. **

**R&R! Please and thank you! Read m other stories! You might like them! **


	15. The End

_**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise I **__**won't**__** be late updating….I have been in such a **__**writer's**__** block. **_

_**BTW: I don't own anything. **_

_**Plz R**__**&R!!! Here is the 15 chapter! **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 15: The End

When Jackie was in front of Lucas's big auburn door. "Lucas…I need to talk to you." Jackie said really nervous. Somehow Jackie never felt this nervous in her whole life….well at least that's what she thinks. Then the tall dirty blond haired Lucas comes to open the door.

"What is it Jackie? Is something the matter?" Lucas said with full concern in his soft sweet voice. Lucas moved out of the way so that Jackie can come into the room.

Jackie was about to speak but she stopped, so she started again. "Lucas…do you remember when you were seven years old?"

Lucas looked confused so he walked over to her and sat down holding her soft creamed colored hand that was as cold as ice. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the bloody question Lucas….just please answer, it's a simple yes or no answer." Jackie said getting frustrated.

"Yes of course I remember when I was seven, that year was special to me." Lucas said remembering the memory.

_Flash back:_

_Young Lucas and his father were walking down the street when they run into a family of four. His father was harassing the family but Lucas paid attention to the girl with blond hair and the most sea blue eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.__ But when he saw his father almost hit the mom, so little Lucas kicked his father. Then he saw the dad pick up the little girl while the mom picked up the little boy. Lucas saw the girls beautiful blue eyes staring right at him as he was being dragged away. He didn't care about what his father did to him he was just happy that the girls family was okay._

_End of Flash Back_

"Well when I was seven, I was walking with my parents and brother, and then there was this guy that was harassing my parents but then the guy was about to strike my mum with his buffed hand. But there was this boy standing beside him that looked about the age seven and he kicked his dad from trying to hurt my mum. So I am wondering if he was you, and I also feel that I should tell you this." Jackie said looking back at the memory.

"That boy _was _me. I'm just happy that you guys were okay." Lucas said holding Jackie and rocking her softly.

"I wanted to say thank you. But what did your father do to you?" Jackie said looking up at him and he moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Well I really don't remember that much but he did hit me pretty hard in the stomach." Lucas said as he closed his eyes.

"I have been meaning to ask you Lucas, where _is_ your father…I haven't seen him since the ship was still together."

"I don't talk to him anymore, you guys are my family. You are all I need in the world." Lucas said kissing Jackie on her thin lips.

Jackie pulled apart even though she didn't want to so she said "I'm gonna go out now. I'll see you later." Jackie said and was about to leave but Lucas pulled her back hard enough to make her land back on the bed.

"Don't be long I need to tell you something." Lucas said giving her one last kiss before she left.

"I won't dream of being gone long. I'll see you later." Jackie said getting up and she left for the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jackie walked in the Europe streets, there was still enough light out to play one game of poker. '_I need to stop playing poker so much…or else my luck will grow thin. Ugh…__it's__ such an addiction.' _Jackie said as she sat down at the poker table before dealing. After thirty minutes she won the game, she earned fifty dollars. "Well got to go now." Jackie said leaving the bar.

When Jackie got back to the house where her family now lives in, she went through the cold old house, and then she went up to Lucas's room. "Lucas…I'm back. You said you needed to tell me something?"

"Oh hi Jackie, yes…I need to tell you something." Lucas said getting up and he was kneeling on one knee. "Jackie, I have known you for a while now….well I was wondering if you will do me the honor of being my beloved wife."

Jackie was speechless, "Wow, Lucas…I honestly don't know what to say…yes….yes I will do the honor of being your beloved wife." Jackie said smiling.

Lucas was just so happy he jumped up and he spun Jackie around and he started to kiss her like he never saw her for years. "Thank you…you made me the happiest man ever!" Lucas said as he hugged her.

"Lucas….your hurting me…I know you love me but you don't have to squeeze me." Jackie said squirming in his hug.

"Oops sorry Jackie." Lucas said letting go a little. They stayed in the warm embrace as they lay in the bed until they fell asleep. In the morning Jackie was the first to get up so she moved off the bed…she heard Lucas mumble something.

'_That's cute…he talks in his sleep.'_ Jackie thought as she got up and she went to her parent's room to wake them up. "Mom….Dad?" Jackie said as she slowly made her way to their bed.

"What is it Jackie?" Rose said opening her eyes.

"Lucas purposed to me last night and I said yes…..just thought you would like to know." Jackie said blushing a little.

"Did I just here that my little tomboy girl is getting married?" Jack said getting up fast as the wind.

"Yes." Jackie said with a smirk. During the day, Jackie has been looking for her brother Joe. "Ugh…he spends a lot of time with his girlfriend." Jackie said walking up the stairs that leads to her room. She was getting ready for her wedding day.

After a few hours of slowly getting ready, her father gave her away to the groom. They had a wonderful wedding. Jackie and Lucas were really happy. "Have a wonderful life Jackie!" All of their friends said.

Jackie and Lucas smiled as they left.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well that's the Final Chapter of Titanic II!!!! Sorry for the long update…I have been trying to make this perfect! Hope you like it!! **_

_**Should there be a sequel? Well you guys can decide, give me a few ideas, so I can form them together. **_

_**I like to thank my fellow reviewers! **_

_**Kayley**__** Taylor**__**: Thank you for sticking with the story! You are a great friend. **_

_**lili-potter8907**____** Thanks for reviewing my story! **_

_**Thank you all for reviewing this story!!! Read my other stories if you want. **_

_**Remember…you guys can decide whether I should make a sequel to this story.**_

_**I'm making one deleted **__**scean**__** for this story…Its when Jackie is in the water after the boat sank, and what was going through her mind when she was in the water before she was found.**_

_**R&R!!! **_


	16. Deleted Scene 1

_**Hey Guys!! Long time no…see? LOL well here is a deleted scene in Titanic II. When Jackie is in the water waiting to be saved. I might write more deleted scenes but who knows. **_

_**Well I hope you like this scene. **_

* * *

Deleted Scene: 1

Jackie's POV

I didn't know what was going one while I was drifting on the wood. I rubbed my arms with my cold hands. Even though I was cold I was just thankful that Nikki had something to keep her warm.

I was thinking about my whole life, I felt like I was going to die because I was going down memory lane. I laughed at that. I still had a promise to keep that I made with Lucas, the guy I loved. I don't know why but I feel like singing something random. I don't even like to sing well at least in public anyways. But I'm all alone now so it didn't matter.

I feel really bitter right now towards the world. "Why did I even want to go on a ship like this, I knew this was going to happen. It's bad enough that I found someone that I love so much. If I never came on this rotten ship I would never meet Lucas and he would be happy without me. I wouldn't have to put my parents into pain again if I never went on this ship." I said really bitter.

Out of nowhere I sang.

"_All I need is a bitter song to make me better. Much better._

_All I need to write is a bitter song to make me better. Much better._

___Mmmm Mmmm Mmm_

___Mmmmm mmmm mmmm_

___It found me to hold me, but I don't like it at all._

___Won't feed it, won't grow it, it's folded in my stomach._

___It's not fair, I found love._

___It made me say that._

___Get Back you'll never see daylight, If I'm not strong, it just might._

___All I need is a bitter song, to make me better. Much better._

___All I need to write is a bitter song to make me better._

___I feel better, I feel better." _

The song I just sang flowed out of me like water through a water pipe. I kept thinking about my life and then I felt some of my memories fading in my mind. I couldn't remember some of my most precious memories.

My head started pounding like a really bad headache. My eye lids felt really heavy and slowly I fell asleep. It felt like hours when I woke up to the sound of whistles.

* * *

___**Well there is one deleted scene. Once people review to this one then I will make a story just filled with deleted scenes for Titanic II. I hope you like it, if people really like it then I will start to think of deleted scenes that I felt that wasn't explained too much. **_

___**Song: A bitter song by Butterfly Boucher**_

___**Well Please review soon! **_


End file.
